Blessures
by Hanakaya
Summary: Draco a un secret. Et moi, je n'en vois que les marques. Des marques bleues, disgracieuses, des blessures... C'est mon petit ami, et je ne comprend pas. HPDM FINI
1. Chapter 1

**_Une petite pause entre mes deux fics commencées. Juste de quoi renouer avec l'univers que j'aime vraiment recréer._**

**_Une mini fic, qui ne devrait pas durer plus de deux ou trois chapitres._**

**_Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, je ne suis qu'une simple manipulatrice de marionnettes._**

**_Le rating n'est pas là pour plaisanter, le sujet abordé est très sérieux, et n'est pas à aborder trop innocemment. Vous comprendrez en lisant ces lignes._**

**_Je vous retrouve donc à la fin du chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_"Les psychiatres, c'est très efficace. Moi, avant, je pissais au lit, j'avais honte. Je suis allé voir un psychiatre, je suis guéri. Maintenant, je pisse au lit, mais j'en suis fier."_**

**_  
Coluche_**

* * *

Laissez moi vous conter mon histoire. Notre histoire.

Celle d'un couple amoureux pour qui tout va. Draco Malfoy et moi même, Harry James Potter. Laissez moi vous la conter, et laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi je le fais. Draco m'aime, je l'aime, tout va bien, me direz vous. Oui, moi aussi, je le croyais.

Nous étions un couple, qui, à défaut d'être banal, était tout simplement heureux. Tous les soirs, nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre de Préfet de mon amant, et nous nous aimions jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Pendant la journée, nos cours nous empêchaient le plus souvent d'être ensemble, mais nous nous arrangions toujours pour nous retrouver, et échanger quelques baisers.

Je sais que j'aimais Draco, je le lui avais dit, et lui m'avait répondu de même, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Savez vous à quel point ses yeux sont magiques ? Ils brillent, assassinent, brûlent, excitent, refroidissent, dénoncent, cachent, protègent et aime. C'est au travers de ceux ci que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de Malfoy. Avec ce genre de regard, je crois bien que je pourrais perdre le contrôle de moi même…

Bref, nous étions heureux… Parfaitement heureux…

Mais dans toute histoire, il y a un « sauf »… Laissez moi vous raconter la mienne.

Sauf…

C'était un soir comme un autre. Draco était partit dans la salle de bain, nous venions de finir une énième étreinte amoureuse, et je savais combien mon amant détestait empester le sexe après l'acte. Il partait toujours dans la salle de bain après… Et s'y enfermait le temps d'une douche. Aujourd'hui, il avait laissé la porte entrouverte, en une invitation silencieuse. Moi, je restais longtemps étendu sur le lit.

Tellement plongé dans les brumes du bonheur que je crois avoir perdu connaissance quelques minutes.

Mais bientôt, je me lève, d'un pas titubant, les mains engourdies, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte silencieusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et vois immédiatement mon Prince, nu dans toute sa splendeur, devant la glace, semblant observer quelque chose avec attention. Alors, son regard mercure se détourne et se pose sur moi. Il a l'air un peu surpris, et prend aussitôt une serviette pour se cacher le corps.

Mais c'est trop tard parce que mon sourire a déjà disparu, et que mes sourcils se sont froncés. Mon cœur manque soudainement un battement, quand je vois qu'il a détourné les yeux, honteux.

« Dray ?

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas…

-C'est quoi, ces bleus ?! »

Oui, des bleus, des ecchymoses, flagrantes sur sa peau diaphane, des dizaines de petites boursouflures que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, et cela, partout sur son corps… Comme s'il avait été tabassé. Et même si je ne l'avais vu qu'une seconde, je savais que ce n'était pas « Rien ».

Ô mon Amour, que s'est-il passé ?

Je m'approche de lui, suspicieux, et lui retire sa serviette d'un simple geste de la main. Il se retrouve tout aussi nu que moi, sans aucun moyen cette fois ci ce se protéger. Et je vois ses blessures avec netteté.

Elles sont partout. Abîmant son beau visage, son cou, redessinant ses épaules (Il y a même une morsure, mais celle ci est de moi….), descendant sur son torse, et se perdant même sur ses jambes et bras. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait roué de coups.

Je répète ma question, la voix blanche, tentant vainement d'accrocher son regard si passionnant, si vivant actuellement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Draco ?

-C'est rien, Ry, t'inquiète pas… Je suis tombé dans les escaliers avant hier…

-Avant-hier ? Mais pourquoi… je demande, sceptique.

-J'ai mis un sortilège pour les camoufler.. Ca va guérir, ne t'en fais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Il tente un sourire réconfortant . Tu n' je demande, sceptique.

-J'ai mis un sortilège pour les camoufler.. Ca va guérir, ne t'en fais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Il tente un sourire réconfortant . Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, mon amour… »

Il tente de clore la conversation en me volant un nouveau baiser, mais cette fois ci, c'est à moi de détourner le visage pour le fixer, toujours sans trop y croire. Tombé ? Lui, non, il a trop de fierté pour ne serait- ce qu'envisager la possibilité de tomber… Il y a certainement autre chose…

« Tu me dis la vérité, Dray ? Tu ne me mens pas, au moins ?

-Non, Harry, je suis certain d'être tombé dans les escaliers… Tu sais comment ils sont farceurs ! »

Et cette fois ci, il parvient à saisir mes lèvres, et moi, au travers de ses papillons qui me traversent l'esprit, je parviens encore à me poser des questions… Car après tout, ces traces, sur son cou, ce sont des marques d'étranglement… Et un escalier n'étrangle pas…

Je me perds dans ses baisers après cette pensée cohérente, laissant, pour ce que je croyais être la dernière foi, Draco prendre possession de mes sentiments.

Je l'aime, il ne me mentirait pas.

Mais ces marques… Que dois je faire ?

Il est si abîmé… Depuis quand ses yeux ne brillent plus comme avant ?

Un escalier, même à Poudlard, ne ferait pas si mal… Si ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(POV Draco)

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

Effectivement, c'est plutôt bateau, comme excuse. Mais bon, j'aurais essayé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre, surtout pas lui.

Cela fait bien un moment que j'ai ces coups. Chaque jour un peu plus, au fur et à mesure qu'ils disparaissent.

Les sortilèges de Camouflage marchent bien, mais pas après l'orgasme, quand je ne suis plus concentré… Alors je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Et je laisse le temps s'écouler, pour me remettre de tout cela.

Et que Harry ne s'aperçoive de rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, il culpabiliserait trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Alors je les cache. En espérant que Harry ne remarque rien.

Mais il a remarqué. Il a vu.

Pourvu qu'il ne sache pas. Pourvu qu'il ne sache jamais l'origine de ces blessures.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(POV Harry)

Notre quotidien a reprit depuis cet événement là, je dirais. Il s'est à moitié expliqué, je l'ai à moitié cru, le sujet était donc à moitié enterré. Et il le resterait jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus. Je ne l'ai pas dis à Draco, mais bien entendu, depuis ce jour là, je le surveille plus assidûment. Je vérifie bien qu'il ne tombe pas, ce serait trop bête, et surtout, à table, je laisse souvent mon regard dévier vers les autres maisons, tentant de débusquer un regard haineux pour l'élu de mon cœur.

Mais rien ne vient, c'est étrange, et je suis un peu rassuré. Peut être que ce n'était qu'une seule fois, peut être avait-il simplement été trop arrogant, et qu'un élève n'avait pu le supporter… Ca ne devrait pas se reproduire… Mais en attendant, je le surveille. Après l'amour, je le regarde attentivement, quand il dort, j'essaye d'apercevoir s'il ne me cache rien.

Il faut croire que mon Serpentard favori est doué, vu que pendant presque deux autres semaines, il ne se passa absolument rien, si bien que je me détendis peu à peu, retrouvant mes habitudes de Survivant amoureux en version moins collante. Nous sommes jeudi, et je prends mon petit déjeuner tranquillement à ma table, discutant gaiement avec Neville, ce garçon un peu joufflu au cœur d'or.

« -Harry, je sais que toi, tu as eu Draco avec ton culot de Survivant, en y allant franco, mais tu me vois, moi, sérieusement, aller me planter face à Zabini et lui dire que je l'aime ?!

-Mais ouiii ! je te dis, tu peux le faire, et je suis certain que ça va marcher ! »

Oui, bon, en fait, je n'en suis pas totalement certain, mais pour Draco non plus, au début, je n'y croyais pas… Je pense qu'il faut juste un peu tenter le destin pour avoir le droit à sa dose de bonheur. Neville n'a pas l'air de me croire, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et rougit de manière très significative. Je profite de ce regain soudain de couleur pour tourner mon regard émeraude vers Zabini. Gagné, il ne quitte pas mon ami des yeux, et je serais prêt à parier ma Cape d'invisibilité qu'il bave devant le spectacle.

« Neville…

-Quoi ?

-Fonce, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Je lui souris d'un air encourageant, et après maintes secondes d'hésitation, il hoche la tête faiblement.

« D'accord… J'irai… »

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je lui donne une légère claque sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Après tout, il m'a bien fallut trois mois pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait eut un faible pour le meilleur ami de mon petit ami, et deux de plus pour le convaincre d'aller le voir… Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, tout sera finit.

Je n'imaginais même pas à quel point je pouvais avoir raison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il est allé le voir en fin d'après midi. Il m'a quitté dans la salle commune, souriant et plein de volonté.

Je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, pleurant et totalement démoli.

Zabini s'était ouvertement moqué de lui, et avait tout simplement rit devant sa demande.

Draco, disait-il, pouvait bien s'accoquiner avec le Survivant, il s'en fichait, mais il ne voulait absolument pas sortir avec une Face-De-Lune aussi bête que ses pieds.

En résumé, voilà ce qu'il avait voulut dire, avec des propos beaucoup moins softs…

Je passais tout le reste de la soirée à convaincre Neville de sortir des toilettes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lorsque je rentrais, très tard, dans la chambre de Draco, ce dernier m'y attendait, allongé sur le lit, visiblement inquiet. Dès mon arrivé, il se leva, son masque de froideur complètement ôté, et vint m'étreindre avec douceur.

« Putain, 'Ry t'étais où ?!

-Partit réconforter Neville. Je répondis, assez froidement.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il a vu Blaise avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Draco était au courant du béguin de Neville pour l'autre Serpentard, mais dès que je lui en avait parlé, il avait immédiatement refusé de faire un quelconque pas en direction du jeune homme pour l'aider dans son amour désespéré. Il m'avait ensuite expliqué qu'entre lui et Blaise, c'était de l'amitié, mais qu'ils ne parlaient jamais d'amour, et que cela aurait été trop louche s'il avait tenté de lui arranger un coup. Je souris faiblement, me retirant des bras de mon amant pour aller m'allonger sur le lit.

Etrangement, je me sentais éreinté ! Et pourtant, je n'hésitais pas à tout lui dévoiler. Je me mis à parler dans les propos les plus crus, et sans la moindre parcelle d'ombre. Et le blond m'écouta sans relâche, entretemps venu me tenir compagnie sur le lit, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Pas une seconde il ne m'interrompit, même lorsque je mentionnais le petit clin d'œil du noir à l'intention de notre couple.

Mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus, dans son comportement, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air tellement surpris. Juste pensif. Et même ses lèvres que je vins quémander par la suite, ne furent pas aussi assidues qu'elles l'étaient d'habitude.

« Donc Neville est à ramasser à la petite cuillère… Je comprend que tu ai été aussi tardif… J'essayerai de parler à Blaise demain… Au moins pour qu'il s'excuse… Ce n'est pas une affaire d'amour, mais d'honneur… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire malicieux, et je hochais la tête, le serrant plus fort contre moi et plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Merci Dray… Je t'aime. »

Mais ce que je ne vis pas, alors que mes bras caressaient son dos, ce fut sa petite grimace de douleur qu'il laissa transparaître dans la pénombre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Deux jours plus tard, j'appris officiellement qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les escaliers. Nous faisions l'amour, et pour une fois, j'étais au dessus. Il me laissait rarement le prendre, question de fierté sans doute, mais ce soir, il s'était laissé faire.

Et je l'avais donc pris. Lentement, avec passion. Je l'avais pénétré de dos, jouissant purement de la vue de ses reins ondoyant sous les miens, de sa nuque frissonnante et de son profil envoûtant. Si au début, il avait eu mal, il ne me le fit pas savoir. Plusieurs fois même au cours de notre ébat, il me demandait d'accélérer.

Il voulait se perdre. Il voulait se perdre avec moi. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et donnais plus de coups de butoirs, ne quittant pas ses reins de mes yeux verts. Il gémissait, il se tortillait, et je savourais le spectacle. Moi même, je n'étais pas en reste, mais je le trouvais infiniment beau, si bien que mes propres cris me paraissaient comme étouffés face aux siens.

Qu'il était beau mon ange. Mon ange à moi…

Et soudainement, alors que nos corps en sueur se mêlaient toujours et que je le sentais atteindre la jouissance, je les vis.

Des petites coupures dans son dos. Qui apparaissaient lentement à chacun de mes mouvements… A chaque fois que je l'emmenais plus haut dans les nuages. Chaque fois qu'il se perdait un peu plus. Des petites lignes, partout sur son dos. Des marques de coups, des ecchymoses, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tabassé avec violence…. Je me stoppais net, révulsé par ce que je voyais.

Et le pire ce tout, ce fut cette inscription, au creux de ses reins, sous forme de petites cicatrices blanches dévoilant deux petits mots… _A moi_

Draco, surpris que je m'arrête si brutalement, grogna de mécontentement et tourna la tête autant qu'il le pu pour voir mon visage.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. »

Et il comprit presque immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour cacher mes émotions. Il soupira, et, lentement, m'incita à me retirer de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur, avec une petite grimace de douleur, et affronta directement mon regard inquiet.

Si son dos était marqué, il en était de même pour son torse. Il avait comme été roué de coups de pieds. Battu… Marqué. Je voulus parler, mais il m'en empêcha d'un regard, allant même jusqu'à me devancer.

« Harry, avant tout, tu restes calme s'il te plait…

-Qui t'a fait cela, je veux juste savoir ça, et croit moi, cette personne va vite rejoindre les enfers !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire… m'assura-t-il, la voix presque implorante.

-Pourquoi ?! je serrais les poings vivement sur le draps, interrogeant mon amant du regard.

-J'ai promis… Et il y aura des représailles… »

Sa voix se hacha soudainement, et je m'aperçus seulement alors qu'il pleurait. Quel crétin j'étais, ne prendre en compte que la vengeance alors que mon amour souffrait atrocement ! cette blessure n'avait pas spécialement l'air ancienne, mais devait le hanter, le brûler, lui donner milles maux ! Il avait tenté de me le cacher pour ne pas que je le rejette, que j'agisse comme toujours, égoïstement, et qu'il ait après encore plus mal !

Il avait juste peur pour sa santé ! Merde, pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas compris avant ! Je me levais subitement, lui prenant le bras.

« Viens !! Il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation !!

-Harry… Je ne peux pas le dire…

-Il ne s'agit pas de le dire ! Il faut te protéger de ce taré ! Dumbledore devrait pouvoir le faire !

-Il est au courant… avoua-t-il alors, les yeux baissés.

-Au courant ?! Au courant de quoi ?!

-De tout… Il ne peut rien faire pour moi…

-Dray, c'est impossible ! Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque !

-Et pourtant… Harry je t'en pries, oublie, je vais m'en sortir, je sais comment faire maintenant pour qu'il ne m'agresse plus… S'il te plait Harry, fais moi confiance… Je peux m'en sortir… »

Tout en murmurant ces promesses, il s'était approché de moi, lentement, à quatre pattes, et m'avait saisit les deux mains, les baisant l'une après l'autre, comme pour sceller ses paroles. Et moi, voir ce corps mutilé si faible et pourtant si désireux de me voir oublier, cela rendit ma tête lourde, très lourde… Et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je vis seulement les deux orbes grises inquiètes de mon amant briller dans l'obscurité.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Il est venu s'excuser. Blaise, je veux dire. Le lendemain de la découverte des blessures de Draco. Il est venu et a demandé à parler à Neville.

Dans la Grande Salle, en public, il s'est excusé. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air forcé, mais plutôt gêné, et un coup d'œil en direction de la table de Serpentard m'apprit que mon petit dragon devait avoir joué un rôle là dedans.

Neville ne lui a pas pardonné. Il a juste éclaté en sanglot, comme il le fait tous les jours ces derniers temps dès qu'une quelconque allusion à une relation amoureuse est faite… Chose peu aisée à éviter quand on sait que je m'éclipse tous les soirs dans la chambre de Dray, et que je sais parfaitement qu'il est réveillé lorsque je le fais.

Et je sais qu'il pleure. Trop sans doute, pour un garçon, mais il est ainsi. Et moi, cela me mine.

Après le repas, Draco s'éclipse, aussitôt suivit par un autre Serpentard, lui de troisième année. Je fronçais les sourcils, depuis quand mon petit ami donnait-il rendez vous à un minus ? Surtout que le minus en question avait l'air assez musclé… J'eu soudainement des doutes et me levais à leur poursuite.

Je ne vis pas le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent la quasi totalité de mes amis.

Ils étaient dans un couloir vide. Et pourtant, ce passage semblait remplit de leurs cris.

« PUTAIN MALFOY, ARRETE DE FAIRE L'AVEUGLE, JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT AU COURANT DE TOUT !!

-LA FERME !!

-POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU TE LAISSE TRAITER COMME CA ?? T'ES PAS UNE PUTE MASO, ALORS POURQUOI ?? »

Je tends l'oreille, je suis inquiet, oui, mais je n'entend rien d'autre que leurs voix, et en un sens, cela me rassure. Mais leurs propos attisent mes curiosité, et j'attend d'en savoir plus. La voix de Draco alors s'élève, claire et traînante comme s'il ne s'était jamais énervé.

« Effectivement, je ne suis pas une pute maso, comme tu me le fais si bien remarquer. Il se trouve simplement que je peux supporter cette situation, alors tu es gentil de t'inquiéter, mais cela ne sert à rien.

-ET POURQUOI EST CE QUE POTTER LUI NE DIT RIEN ?? IL NE PEUT PAS NE PAS ETRE AU COURANT !!

-Il est au courant… Et arrête de crier s'il te plait.

-Et comment est ce qu'il a prit la chose ? Tu es pourtant toujours en vie…

-Il n'est pas au courant de tout. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce troisième année a l'air d'en savoir un rayon. Beaucoup plus que moi. Je sens soudain un regain de jalousie me prendre, et je bondis volontairement au milieu du couloir, demandant d'une voix forte où pointait l'agacement :

« On parle de moi ? De quoi ne suis je donc pas au courant ?

-Harry ! »

Draco se retourne subitement, me regardant comme si j'étais le diable en personne, se mordant les lèvres instinctivement. D'ordinaire, j'adore quand il fait cela, mais en cette seconde là, je crois que je l'abhorre. Je m'avance, décidé, et mon regard vert se darde sur le troisième année, impérieux.

« Qui es tu toi ? D'où tu connais Dray ? Et Merlin, de qui parlez vous ?!

-Harry… tente mon petit ami, étrangement hésitant, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

-La ferme, toi ! »

Et cette fois ci, je le regardais directement dans les yeux, sans ciller.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils ne m'ont rien dit. L'un comme l'autre. Ils sont restés de marbre, leur secret habilement caché. Et moi, je suis intérieurement blessé. Comment un troisième année, inconnu de surcroît, pouvait-il connaître un secret de mon amant que moi même j'ignorais ?! Un détail même de cette importance ?! J'évacuais ma rage contre les coussins, inconscient de mon mal de poignets qui me torturait depuis quelques heures. Non, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Et je savais que ce besoin ne s'arrêterait que dans un certain temps…

Cela finissait toujours par passer, c'est se que je tentais de me dire. Il reviendra vers moi, il m'expliquera, oui, il le fera… J'ose espérer. Dans notre chambre commune, martyrisant les oreillers, je continuais d'espérer. Espérer que mon petit ami ait suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer l'origine de ses blessures… Que je puisse tuer le salopard qui les lui a fait…

Je m'arrêtais soudainement, une brusque lueur se faisant dans mon esprit. Draco me connaît. Il sait ce que je ferai lorsque je connaitrai le nom. Dumbledore ne pouvait rien y faire, et il refusait de coopérer avec moi… Et si je me plantais ? Non, ce n'est pas du genre de Draco de… Non, non, il n'est pas ce genre de personne, je le sais… Il n'aime pas les blessures, ce ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre…

Je secouais la tête, non, je devais éviter de penser de telles choses. Draco m'étais fidèle, je l'aimais, il m'aimait…

Mais ces blessures…

Il prétend pouvoir supporter cette situation… De quoi parle-t-il ? Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Nerveusement, je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'horloge magique. Il ne devrait pas tarder… Mais où était-il ?

En cette seconde, je crois que j'aurais tout aussi bien aimé avoir le pendule de Molly, j'aurais su où il tardait tant… Non, je dois avoir confiance en lui… Je l'aime, je me dois de lui faire confiance.

Un grincement. La porte s'ouvre, le plus doucement possible, et il se glisse par l'interstice créé. Il fait nuit, la clarté obscure de la pénombre le rend encore plus attirant. Il s'arrête quelques secondes, indécis devant le désordre de la chambre, et lève enfin son regard plus argenté que la lune elle même pour me fixer étrangement.

« Tu… Tu vas bien Harry ?

-Ca va. J'étais juste un peu énervé.

-Je comprend…

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? je réattaquais.

-Harry, je t'en prie, on en a déjà parlé, je le ferai quand je serai prêt.

-Mais je m'inquiète ! »

Malgré l'éloignement et l'obscurité, je le vois hausser son sourcil gauche, et regarder la chambre une nouvelle fois, avant de murmurer, de ce ton qui me faisait tellement horreur autrefois.

« Je vois ça… »

Je m'approche, décidé, et le saisit fermement par les épaules. Trop, sans doute, car il grimace. Je fronce les sourcils, adoucissant ma prise. Et soudainement, une nouvelle pensée. Un nouveau doute. Et un éclair sombre dans mes prunelles de jade.

« Enlève le sortilège de Camouflage.

-Harry ?

-Tout de suite… je sais que tu l'as. Il t'a encore fait mal… Enlève le ! »

Il a l'air effrayé, il se recule d'un pas, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je connais ce regard, il cherche une échappatoire, aussi je l'en empêchais, réitérant ma demande d'une voix clairement affichée. Il hésite encore une seconde, veut me dire quelque chose, puis se rétracte, et, honteusement, murmure la formule pour ôter le sortilège.

Je ne vois pas grand chose, et avec un nouveau soupire, il retire sa chemise. Et la, je retiens un glapissement de surprise.

Pas de doute, il a bien été attaqué depuis la dernière fois. Les bleus sont de plus en plus nombreux, et je vois quelques traces de griffures profondes, presque des lacérations. Je crois même distinguer sur ses côtes des contusions. Tant d'horreurs qui ne me laissent pas de marbre. Lui a baissé les yeux, refusant de me regarder encore. Je me rapproche, tout près de lui, frôlant du bout des doigts chacune de ses ecchymoses, et instinctivement, je murmure.

« C'est atroce… Tu dois souffrir horriblement, mon amour… »

Je lève doucement ma main, la remontant sur ses clavicules, redessinant une griffure. Et je remonte encore, jusqu'à atteindre un petit rond sombre sur sa peau diaphane. Je suspend mon geste, et regarde mieux.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine lorsque je reconnais la forme significative d'un suçon. Sauf que celui ci, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai fait.

La gifle part toute seule s'abattre sur la joue diaphane de mon amant, résonnant sinistrement. Et je ne prends conscience de mon acte que lorsque je croise son regard surpris, et sa main qui vient immédiatement se pose sur la joue meurtrie.

Je l'ai giflé. Je l'ai frappé. Son regard s'assombrit, il fixe un point par dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux brillent, il se retient de pleurer, mais sa voix est parfaitement tranchante quand il s'adresse à moi.

« Tu a levé la main sur moi… énonce-t-il, comme un fait sans importance, mais son expression le trahit.

-Je suis désolé !! fis-je, horrifié et prenant soudainement conscience de tout. »

Mais il ne semble pas accepter mes excuses, et d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique, me lance :

« Ce suçon, comme tu as dû le voir, n'était certainement pas consentant. Comme les bleus. Mais toi, tu viens de me frapper, moi. Et ça, je ne l'autoriserai pas. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme lui. Tu me déçois, Harry. Enormément.

-Draco, je…

-Tais toi, je ne veux même plus t'entendre. Et dégage de cette chambre, tu n'as plus rien à y faire.

-Non, Draco !

-C'est fini, Harry… Je ne pourrai pas rester sachant que tu es capable de ça. Vas t'en maintenant. »

Tandis qu'il prononce ces atroces mots, je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues, abondants torrents de douleur. Et les miennes filent pareilles, témoin physique de mon regret et de mon amour. C'est fini. C'est fini.

Il se détourne et remet le sortilège sur son corps pour cacher ses blessures.

C'est fini.

Il ne me regarde plus, et sans un autre mot, part dans la salle de bain.

C'est finit.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les perles salées sont déjà là.

C'était un vendredi, et la lune brillait comme jamais.

C'était une nuit, et deux amants en pleuraient.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Bon, fin pas très joyeuse, mais ce n'est encore que le premier chapitre, et nos tourtereaux ne vont pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation, Harry ne le laissera pas faire !_**

**_Maintenant, les questions habituelles. Faut-il que je donne une suite à ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Qu'y a-t-il à changer ? Que va faire Harry ? Va-t-il trouver l'auteur des blessures de Draco ?_**

**_Un indice, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ;)_**

**_En attendant, j'attend vivement de vos nouvelles !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


	2. Who's Who

**_Voilà la suite, très rapidement, comme prévu !_**

**_La fic, je le rappelle, devrait comporter trois chapitres, celui ci est donc l'avant dernier… Mais SI j'ai une subite inspiration, je pourrais très bien en mettre un quatrième… Ca dépendra de vous, et de votre motivation._**

**_Juste un petit mot pour Virginie2 : Je te laisse lire le chapitre, et tu me dis à la fin si tu veux toujours faire du coupable un plat des moins ragoûtant !_**

**_Je pense que vous n'allez pas tellement aimer ce chapitre. Il est pas fait pour ça, mais est nécessaire. Je tenais vraiment à l'écrire, j'espère réussir correctement à exprimer les sentiments souhaités._**

**_Normalement, la suite ne viendra pas immédiatement, je veux d'abord terminer La Meilleure Des Cachettes (Au moins un chapitre), mais en attendant, enjoy !_**

**_"L'amour est une fumée formée des vapeurs de soupirs."_**

**_William Shakespeare_**

* * *

Mon image me renvoie mon reflet. Un corps sans autre distinction particulière que cette hideuse cicatrice. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé beau, seul Draco savait trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Et maintenant, il ne le fera plus. J'ai été trop loin, je suis rentré dans le jeu de l'inconnu que j'abhorrais le plus au monde.

J'avais giflé mon petit ami. Merlin, si j'en avais eu le courage, je me serais immédiatement mutilé devant lui, rien que pour lui prouver mes regrets… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié. Et je n'ai jamais aimé la douleur, je la redoute. Après la mort de Voldemort, j'en avais presque perdu l'esprit tellement les résidus de magie noire qu'il m'avait envoyé me faisaient souffrir.

Aujourd'hui donc, je ne veux plus souffrir. Et ce soir, mon cœur saigne. Je suis rentré je ne sais plus tellement comment dans mon dortoir, et vais maintenant aller me coucher. J'ai les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Toujours habillé, je me glisse sous les draps, parfaitement conscient que je n'irai pas visiter Morphée cette nuit. Trop de douleur, encore.

Mais étrangement pourtant, je sombrais dans le sommeil. Et je cauchemardais.

J_'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre, nu dans mon lit. Une seconde, je me suis demandé si je dormais ou non, et la vision des autres lits vides me conforta. Oui, je rêvais bien._ _Soudainement j'entendis une voix surgir de ma droite, comme un souffle, comme un poison mortel._

_« Pauvre petit Harry Potter, si faible maintenant qu'il est seul… »_

_Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais dans la direction de la voix. Je vis une silhouette, mais une ombre masquait son visage. Je reconnaissais sa voix, mais ne parvenais pas à l'attribuer à quelqu'un…_

_« Maintenant, ton Draco aimé est tout seul, tu le sais ? »_

_Je voulus parler, mais mes lèvres restèrent closes. Et c'est sans surprise qu'à l'énonciation du prénom de mon ancien amoureux que les larmes se remirent à couler_. _Je n'aimais pas les cauchemars, et encore moins ceux ci. Je baissais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer pour me réveiller. Un rire connu emplit la pièce, et je me sentis frissonner._

_« Harry, Harry… Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser… Maintenant, la voie est libre pour moi… Draco est à moi… »_

_Un cri tenta de s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais toujours silencieux. Je devais me réveiller, et vite ! Les rêves ont souvent tendance à montrer nos craintes, non, je ne voulais pas l'entendre encore. Je me levais d'un bond, fermement décidé à aller frapper l'inconnu. Je le saisis brutalement par le col, le poing levé._

_Et un rayon de lune passa sur son visage, dévoilant deux iris argentés teintés d'épouvante. Et une nouvelle voix surgissait de ses lèvres, tremblante et suppliante._

_« Non, Harry, je t'en supplies, ne me frappes pas ! Ne me frappes pas ! »_

_Et le visage de Draco de lentement s'imprégner de sang devant mon visage horrifié. Il continuais de supplier, et ses traits étaient déformés par des grimaces de douleur._

_Et je criais. Je hurlais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant._

Et je me réveillais, toujours hurlant, tirant même du sommeil mes camarades de dortoir. Un rêve… Bordel, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Mais si réel… Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais cette fois ci d'inquiétude. J'étais bête, je laissais Draco seul… Je me mordis les lèvres, tandis que de l'autre côté des rideaux qui entouraient mon lit, Ron tentait tant bien que mal de me faire parler.

« Harry ? Mec, ca va ?

-Ron… Oui, je… J'ai fais un cauchemar.

-Oh… Ca faisait longtemps… Ca va aller maintenant ? Tu veux que j'appelle Dobby pour t'apporter quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est gentil, mais là… En plus, il est tard, je ne veux pas le réveiller. »

J'aurais presque pu deviner l'expression qu'arborait alors mon meilleur ami derrière les tentures, il devait me sentir pleurer, ma voix était trop hachée, trop faible. Je l'entendis soupirer, me demandant une dernière fois comment j'allais avant de repartir me coucher. Moi, tout ce que j'avais envie de répondre alors c'était « Comme un véritable imbécile », voilà comment je me sentais.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain matin, comme nous étions en Week end, je pus parler ouvertement à Ron et Hermione de mes soucis. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, et même si avec ma relation avec Draco je les avais un peu délaissé, ils restaient à mes côtés, et tout du long de mon récit, il ne dirent rien.

Ron affichait seulement une mine compatissante, mais alors que je leur expliquais comment je me sentais maintenant, et que je m'apitoyais ouvertement sur mon sort, je vis les yeux noisettes de la brunette s'assombrir de colère.

« Harry, tu es stupide ! trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-'Mione !

-Non, Ron c'est vrai ! Je suis sincèrement triste pour votre séparation, mais là, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Draco t'aime, c'est évident ! Ron et moi ne l'aimons peut être pas, mais c'est évident qu'il est fait pour toi ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer juste comme ça, et si tu penses que c'est définitif, tu es le dernier des crétins, Harry James Potter !

-….

-Et tu approuves, en plus ?! Je t'ai connu plus combatif ! Merlin, Draco est ton petit ami, tu ne vas pas le laisser te filer entre les doigts, tu dois te battre pour le récupérer ! Et raison de plus si tu veux le protéger de l'Autre !

-Tu penses que je dois retourner le voir ? je demandais, d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas tandis qu'un fol espoir reprenait vie.

-Oui ! Et t'excuser platement, promettre sincèrement que cela ne se reproduira plus, et le convaincre de retourner avec toi !

-Mais il ne me fait pas confiance…

-Il a peur, cela me semble évident ! D'après ce que tu nous a raconté, quelqu'un le fait chanter ! Tu es son mec, tu dois le protéger »

Ses paroles me redonnèrent vigueur et entrain. Hermione avait toujours su me remettre d'aplomb, et alors que j'allais l'enlacer amicalement pour la remercier, je me promis mentalement de ne plus les laisser de côté. Je ne devais plus m'appesantir sur mon propre sort, je devais m'occuper de Draco. Et de l'Autre aussi… Je me reculais, séchant du revers de la manche les dernières larmes qui courraient sur mes joues pendant mon récit, et quittais ensuite les deux amoureux, fermement décidé à retrouver un certain blond pour m'expliquer.

Ce que je ne vis pas, en revanche, ce fut le froncement de sourcil de Ron, qui, hésitant, confia soudainement à Hermione.

« Tu sais, 'Mione…J'ai un horrible doute…Je crois savoir qui c'est le gars dont parlait Harry… »

Il reçut un guise de réponse un regard interrogatif de Celle-qui-prétendait-tout-savoir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dans le couloir, je croisais Blaise et Neville discutant gaiement, ce dernier, me voyant, m'offrit un sourire resplendissant, et se retourna vers son acolyte qui, lui, se contenta d'un signe de tête poli, mais le regard empli d'une rancune dont je ne pouvais ignorer l'origine.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve Draco ! Nous étions samedi, je savais qu'aux environs de cette heure ci, il irait prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait toujours été un lève tard, et je pense qu'une rupture ne changerait pas cette habitude. Effectivement, après moultes déambulations, je le trouvais, en haut du grand escalier, droit comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci accompagné du Serpentard vu quelques jours auparavant.

Ce dernier était trop proche de mon petit ami à mon goût. Beaucoup trop proche. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'il posait une main amicale sur l'épaule de mon blondinet. Derrière moi, Colin Crivey m'appelait, mais je ne répondais pas, obnubilé par le spectacle de l'homme de ma vie discutant gaiement avec un autre homme, trop proches l'un de l'autre…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je n'ai pas osé aller le voir, il était en trop bonne compagnie. Je suis retourné directement dans mon dortoir, avec une étrange envie de vomir, et je me suis enfermé pendant près de deux heures dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas quoi penser… C'était quoi ce que j'avais vu ? Rêve, réalité, quiproquo, je ne savais même plus… Je restais tout le temps adossé à la porte de la salle d'eau, totalement dans mes pensées.

Il était trop proche de l'autre, oui, il souriait. Je n'ai pas pu regarder si ce n'était qu'une façade ou non. Je n'y ai même pas pensé sur le moment. Ils n'ont rien fait d'autres, mais cela suffisait. La tête me tournait et j'essayais de lutter contre la migraine.

Soudainement, trois coups brefs contre la chambranle me firent sursauter, et la douce voix du professeur McGonagall se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes là ? C'est important, il faut que vous sortiez !

-C'est pour quoi ! je maugréais.

-Monsieur Malfoy a chuté dans les escaliers avant de se rendre dans la grande Salle ce matin, il est à l'infirmerie, il faut que vous veniez, immédiatement. »

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, mais de toute façon, je n'allais pas rester inactif, dès que le nom de « Malfoy » avait été prononcé, je m'étais précipité pour ouvrir la porte et regarder mon professeur d'un air effrayé.

« L'infirmerie, vous dites ? J'y fonce ! »

Et je quittais le dortoir en courant, sans prêter attention aux paroles de ma directrice de Maison qui me hurlait quelque chose. Je courus tout du long du chemin qui me séparait de Draco, prenant tous les raccourcis possibles, ne m'arrêtant même pas alors que je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade comme s'il allait lâcher à chaque seconde ?

Les dédales de couloirs à parcourir ne furent qu'une formalité de secondes, si bien que j'atteins mon but en ce qui me semblait à peine deux minutes. Sans même attendre qu'on m'ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer, j'ouvris la porte à la volée, pénétrant la pièce, et me dirigeant immédiatement vers là où se tenaient un groupe de sorciers à l'air inquiet.

Dumbledore fut le premier à se tourner vers moi, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, aussitôt suivit par Rogue et Pomfresh. Entre eux, assisté par Blaise Zabini et le serpentard de troisième année, étendu de tout son long dans un lit aussi blanc que son teint, Draco Malfoy était dans un piteux état. Je retenais une exclamation en voyant ses bleus à l'air libre, cette fois ci, pas même son visage n'était épargné. Sa chute avait dû être violente.

Je me précipitais à ses côtés, voulant lui tenir la main, mais d'un air autoritaire Rogue me fit arrêter, me forçant à rester à un mètre de mon amant.

« Potter, vous devriez vous calmer.

-Comment il a fait pour tomber ?! C'était quand ?

-Potter !

-Je veux savoir !

-Vous voulez savoir ?! Bien, on l'a poussé. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, ce que je craignais se matérialisait. Je fixais un long moment Rogue espérant en savoir plus, mais il ne me dit plus rien, reposant son regard sombre sur le directeur de Poudlard. C'est alors que j'aperçus derrière lui Colin Crivey, mal à l'aise et regardant sans cesse Draco. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait faire ici, lui et son appareil photo…

Minute. Il était là, il me semble. Il a le chic pour prendre des photos de tout ce qui se passe… peut être que…

« Harry… retentit la voix de Dumbledore. Etais-tu au courant des agressions que subissait Draco ?

-Oui, je… Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était, mais j'avais bien vu ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu ne connais donc pas l'identité du coupable ?

-Non…

-Mais… ! Intervint soudainement Colin. »

Je lui jetais un regard purement interrogatif, mais il n'en dit pas plus, se mordant soudainement la lèvre inférieure. Y avait-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? C'est à ce moment là que Blaise choisit d'intervenir en libérant un siège près du blond.

« Tu devrais venir t'asseoir Harry, tu trembles.

-Je m'inquiète, c'est normal !

-Potter, intervint Rogue, Draco est bien votre petit ami, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Comment expliquez vous qu'il ne vous ait rien dit ?

-Je suppose qu'il craignait quelque chose. Qu'est ce que j'en sais, il n'a rien voulu me dire ! Et apparemment, même Dumbledore était au courant, et n'y faisait rien ! »

Je partis m'asseoir, restant sans y prêter garde près du serpentard. Ce dernier, à présent, baissait les yeux d'un air coupable, et frémit en voyant que je prenais délicatement la main de mon amant dans la mienne. Je relevais les yeux vers le directeur, le fixant d'un air interrogatif.

« Dites moi de qui il s'agit… S'il vous plait. Je ne supporte pas de le voir blessé.

-Non.. ! »

La voix qui venait subitement de s'élever était celle de Draco, qui, péniblement, avait ouvert son œil gonflé pour me fixer d'un air implorant. Mais il ne pu rien dire de plus, grimaçant de douleur. Immédiatement, l'infirmière s'approcha, et lui fit boire une potion qui le renvoya au pays des rêves.

« Il doit se reposer. Se justifia-t-elle. »

Je serrais plus fort la main si pâle, réfrénant mes larmes et mon désir de vérité. Je me sentais si proche du but, et en même temps, si loin ! Il me semblait que tous dans la pièce connaissaient l'identité de l'agresseur, mais que personne ne disaient rien, se contentant de me regarder longuement. Je réitérais ma question, fixant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux savoir.

-Tu vas savoir Harry… Je pensais pouvoir contenir la situation, mais apparemment, tout a dérapé, et l'incident de ce midi en est la preuve. Colin a réussit à prendre une photo du coupable… Tu veux la voir ? »

La gorge sèche, j'acceptais. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de ma connaissance. J'ignorais tout de cet inconnu, sauf sa puissance qui devait faire hésiter le Directeur de Poudlard… Colin sortit rapidement une photo à moitié chiffonnée de sa poche et me la tendit. Je la pris, m'apercevant par le même fait que Rogue et l'infirmière s'étaient approchés tout près de moi. Trop près sans doute, mais je n'y prêtais qu'une maigre attention, mes yeux de jade portés sur l'image.

On voyait Draco tomber, le cliché avait été prit du bas des escaliers. On le voyait dévaler les marches, et quelqu'un marchait derrière lui. Un garçon portant l'écusson de Gryffondor le martelait de coups de pieds.

Moi.

Sur la photo, on me voyait distinctement pousser mon petit ami avec violence jusqu'au bas des marches.

C'était moi sur la photo. Mon corps, mon visage, une expression de profonde colère animant mes traits.

C'était moi.

Et la voix douce de Dumbledore m'acheva :

« Harry, tu es vraiment _sûr _de ne pas connaître l'identité du coupable ? »

Je restais à fixer le cliché, le cerveau blanc, l'imagination prenant le pas sur mon esprit. Et je levais tout doucement mon regard perdu vers lui, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, et murmurant.

« Non…

-Harry.

-Non, non, non, non… Non, non non non… Non, non, non, non, non, non…. »

Et je ne m'arrêtais plus, les larmes dévalant librement mes joues, sans prendre conscience que ma voix montait peu à peu, que Rogue et Pomfresh me faisaient lâcher la main de mon petit ami, et que les élèves présents s'étaient reculés, effrayé par une lueur dans mon regard. Non, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était l'identité du coupable.

Moi. C'était Moi. La photo ne pouvait pas être truquée… Ca pouvait pas être moi… Non, non… J'aime trop Dray… Non, non, non.

Et si dans le rêve, je n'avais pas aperçu Draco, aurais je eu assez de sens pour reconnaître ma propre voix ? Aurais-je allumé les lumières pour retrouver mon reflet. Aurais-je reconnu ses mains ensanglantées et ce sourire cruel ?

Non, non, non, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'entendais même plus les voix à l'extérieur, je continuais de nier. Ils se trompaient, non, ce n'était pas moi, non, non, non.

Et faiblement, tandis que ma supplique devenait un cri atroce, je perçu le gémissement de douleur de mon aimé.

Et après ? Je sombrais.

Dans les cris, les larmes et la terreur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_« Harry, Harry, tu es vraiment stupide. »_

_Mon reflet. Mon reflet qui me parlait. Mes yeux qui me fixaient, mes dents qui se dévoilaient sous un sourire sarcastique. Le sang de Draco qui coulait sur ma joue. Mon reflet, ma folie ? J'étais debout, dans l'obscurité, seul face à lui, sans rempart, sans protection autre que nos corps. J'étais lié à lui par une simple chaîne en argent, mais qui me semblait incassable. Et je ne pouvais qu'écouter ses paroles enduites de venin._

_« Tu as mis du temps pour comprendre… Pourtant, c'était logique. Draco t'aime trop… Jamais il ne supporterait de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre… Ce ne pouvait être que toi…_

_-Non, non…_

_-Si ! C'est toi, l'auteur de ces coups, c'est toi, tout seul, petit fou qui ne s'assume pas. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu ? Je te parlais mais tu ne comprenais pas. __Harry, Harry, tu es naïf. __Tu es le seul maintenant que Voldemort est mort, à pouvoir faire trembler Dumbledore… C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Il laissait couler… Il te laissait battre ton petit ami._

_-Non, non… Tais toi…_

_-Jamais. Je serais avec toi pour l'éternité, et tu consens seulement à m'écouter, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Je vais tout te raconter, Harry… Et tu perdras totalement l'esprit, tu me laisseras totalement le contrôle de ton corps… Et je te ferai être haï Harry… Parce que je suis là pour ça… Je suis toi._

_-Non, tu n'es pas moi, tentais-je faiblement au travers de mes larmes._

_-Cesse de nier. Chaque fois que tu étais en colère, j'intervenais. Je suis toi, mais tu n'en as pas conscience._

_-Non, non…_

_-Draco prenait les coups… Tous, sans exception… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il refusait de faire souffrir ses amis. J'ai conclu un marché avec lui… Quand tu étais énervé, le temps que tu te calme je le frappais. Cela pouvait prendre des heures dépendant de la gravité des faits… La fois ou Zabini a blessé Neville au cœur, par exemple…_

_-Non ! Je me souviens, je n'ai…_

_-Tu te souviens ? Tu crois te souvenir, mais ce ne sont que des mirages… Harry… Draco subissait tes assauts pour préserver ses amis… Il déteste souffrir… Ouh, je me souviens de ses cris, de ses lamentations… Atroce ! »_

_Je m'effondrais à terre, les mains sur les oreilles, refusant d'en entendre plus. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible non, non… Mais la chaîne me tirait vers mon reflet, qui avait reprit, d'une voix badine._

_« Même il y a quelques minutes, j'ai pris possession de ton corps… Là, je dirais que nous sommes évanouis… Rogue a dû trouver un moyen pour nous calmer tous les deux… Tu savais que le déni était une étape forcé vers l'acceptation de la sentence ?_

_-Tais toi, ce n'est pas possible… Je t'en supplies… Non…_

_-Nous sommes passés par le déni, puis la colère, voilà maintenant le chantage… Bientôt, tu seras en dépression. J'ai hâte… Tu te détruis, Potter, et tu entraînes ton petit ami avec toi…_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! »_

Je me réveillais en hurlant, dans l'infirmerie, pour m'apercevoir aussitôt que j'étais magiquement lié aux montant du lit, comme dans une camisole, mais en plus résistant. Le Maître des potions était à mes côtés, et il sursauta vivement en m'entendant crier. Je me calmais bien vite, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur mes joues. Et je tournais la tête vers lui, avisant la longue griffure qui ornait à présent sa joue droite.

« C'est… C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça ? énonçais-je avec difficulté.

-Oui Potter… Ou plutôt, le maléfice qui vous habite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh Merlin, je suis coupable de tout ça… Draco….

-Calmez vous Potter, il ne faut pas vous énerver, où vous l'appellerez…Le maléfice, je veux dire. Nous cherchons encore comment vous en débarrasser… Mais pour le moment, vous êtes dangereux, nous allons vous plonger dans un coma magique.

-Qu..Quoi ?

-Nous pensons que c'est à vous de vaincre cette partie obscure qui vous habite… Nous allons vous endormir, Potter, et malgré le peu d'affection que je vous porte… Je vous plains. Sincèrement.

-Je veux pas… Draco…

-Il ne viendra pas… Vous ne devez pas le voir.

-Non… Draco… Draco… Je l'aime… Je veux le voir… Juste le voir. Juste une dernière fois… Je vous en prie…

-Non, Potter…

-S'il vous plait… »

Ma voix se bloqua pas la suite dans ma gorge, coupée par un sanglot, et je fermais les yeux, affrontant en face l'horrible vérité.

C'était ma faute. Tout était de ma faute, et pour protéger Draco, on allait me plonger dans un coma magique… D'ailleurs, Rogue était déjà en train de prendre une potion et de me la glisser entre les lèvres, me forçant à boire.

« Soyez courageux Potter, tout n'est pas encore perdu.

-Si… Je l'ai perdu… Il était tout… »

Et le brouillard commença à s'obscurcir autour de moi, j'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une tête blonde crier mon prénom avant que je m'enfonce dans des limbes bien effrayantes.

* * *

**_Voilà, je finis encore sur une note bien sombre…_**

**_Ne tuez pas l'auteur, ce n'est pas la fin, et je n'aime pas les mauvaises fins… Vous saurez donc que ce sera autre chose que quelque chose de triste… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce serait vous donner la réponse !_**

**_En attendant, pour me motiver, pourriez vous récompenser ou fusiller l'auteur d'une petite review ? (Oui, même vous, qui m'avez mit en alerte, je vous vois, je vous veux… euh, pardon.)_**

**_J'oubliais. Zelnazoo, je te dédicace ce chapitre, et te nomme devin en chef ! Ton doute était bien réel !_**

**_Bon, je vous laisse, j'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre… Et sinon… Baah, encouragez moi !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


	3. Inside Of My Mind

**_La suite, comme promis, relativement rapidement par rapport à ce dont j'ai l'habitude !_**

**_Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette mini fic, le prochain sera une sorte d'épilogue, enfin, vous devinerez aisément en lisant le texte à venir._**

**_Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, très nombreuses, j'ai été agréablement surprise en consultant mes mails, et surtout heureuse de voir que les sentiments souhaités étaient correctement retranscrits… Maintenant, à vous de juger si l'écrit qui suit est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez…_**

**_En espérant avoir autant de reviews.. croise les doigts_**

**_« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »_**

**_Blaise Pascal_**

* * *

Je me retrouvais dans le noir. Dans cette obscurité qui serait ma maison pour l'éternité à venir. Nu face à moi même. Sans défense face à mon pire cauchemar, et sans autre possibilité de sortir que celle de le détruire. Que celle de me détruire.

Ils m'ont plongé dans ce coma magique il y a quelques minutes, et je veux déjà en sortir. Je veux revoir mon amour, le seul qui pourrait me redonner la force de tenir. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter le maléfice qui a prit possession de mon esprit. Je ne me sens pas la force de m'affronter moi même.

Dans cette pièce de ténèbres, il n'y a que moi, et lui. Debout face à face, si semblables, et si haineux l'un envers l'autre. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, ou non, mais cela me fait peur… Savoir que ce reflet de moi a pu être aussi horrible… Faire tant de mal à mon aimé… Non, cela ne peut pas être moi…

Rogue demandait à ce que je batte cette chose là… Mais comment ? Je me sentais si faible… Si démuni. Et lui qui souriait, face à moi, qui préparait ses paroles, telles des armes affutées dont le seul but était de me déstabiliser… Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, je tremblais déjà.

« Tu es en prison, Harry ? A mes côtés … Pourtant, tout le monde dit que c'est bien de se retrouver face à face avec soi même… Cela permet de comprendre… Comprendre pourquoi tu peux faire autant de mal à ton petit ami…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça.

-Alors c'est qui ? Moi ? Mais je fais partie de toi ! Je ne suis qu'une part désinhibée de ton corps. J'apparais lorsque tu t'énerves, lorsque tu souhaites un tel résultat mais que tu n'oses rien faire… C'est toi qui commandes tout !

-NON ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Draco !

-Pourtant tu l'as frappé, de ton plein gré aussi… Tu es l'unique coupable, Harry… Il est gentil, ton déni, mais c'est la vérité.

-NON ! Non, non, c'est faux ! Tu mens !

-Ah oui ? Et alors, quelle est la vérité, selon toi ?

-Je… Tu es un sortilège… Tu n'es pas moi…

-Et tu n'es qu'une malheureuse victime ? Franchement Harry, tout ceci est tiré par les cheveux, tu en conviendras… Oh… Tu pleures ? »

Effectivement, je pleurais. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, d'abord unique, puis de plus en plus nombreuses, tellement que j'osais dire quelques mots extraits d'une folie profonde… Des mots entendus enfants, et toujours enfouis depuis.

« Un flocon fondu est arrivé sur mon visage. Il était salé, et comme moi je me sentais seul, il a appelé ses amis pour me tenir compagnie. »

Mon reflet a l'air surpris, et il croise les bras, décontenancé.

« Tu perds l'esprit Harry… Ce sera encore plus facile pour moi de gagner le contrôle sur ton corps. »

L'obscurité est si grande autour de moi. Un grand espace où je me sens oppressé. Paradoxe ultime. Je devais me vaincre dans l'espace le plus étroitement grand jamais créé, sans autre arme que les mots ou l'esprit. J'avais peur. Et personne ne pourrait me rassurer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le temps n'avait, semblait-il, pas d'emprise sur l'endroit. Je n'avais, ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil. J'étais.

Etre. Un simple mot qui me causait milles tourments, avec mon double toujours en face de moi, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il me parlait tantôt, me détruisant mentalement, et tantôt restait silencieux, contemplant le fruit de ses efforts. Et je me sentais m'affaiblir de plus en plus. Ses paroles étaient un venin qui lentement, se distillait dans mes veines.

« De toute façon, disait-il, tu as mérité ton sort. Amplement. Ce coma magique, soit disant, n'est qu'une façade, une protection pour les autres, pour ne pas que tu leur fasse de mal. C'est seulement une prison. Ma compagnie, ou plutôt, ta propre compagnie, pour l'éternité.

-Je dois te détruire… Et après, je serai tranquille.

-Et comment ? D'un coup de baguette ? Harry, tu es stupide. Personne ne viendra te sauver. C'est une condamnation, c'est tout, et tu devrais accepter de mourir… »

Je relevais la tête vers lui, malgré ma position fœtale, en une maigre tentative de protection, et le fixais d'un drôle d'air.

« Pourquoi devrais je accepter ? Je veux vivre !

-Quel égoïste, Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est le mieux pour tous ? Tu aimes Draco, oui ou non ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Eh bien alors, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de lui redonner une vie heureuse… C'est mourir. Que tu meures, que ton âme quitte ce corps, que tu disparaisses… C'est tout… Simple, non ?

-Non… Il existe une autre manière… Si je te détruis, je pourrai le retrouver…

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais… Regardes toi… Un Survivant prostré et soumis face à son reflet… n'est ce pas pitoyable ? Tu vas disparaître, et ce sera le seul moyen pour rendre le sourire à Draco… »

Et il continuait ainsi, heures après heures, sans répit, s'accroupissant près de moi, me forçant à le regarder. Et toujours, toujours avec cet affreux sourire que je n'aimais pas voir sur mes propres traits. Se faire insulter par soi même était une expérience que je ne souhaitais à personne.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Au début, je luttais. Je parvenais à me dire qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me déstabiliser, qu'à m'enfoncer, que ses mots n'étaient que des mensonges. Mais le temps passant, ses propos ne divergeaient pas.

Et puis vint le temps où je commençais à le croire.

Il était vrai que si je blessais Draco, si je le détruisais autant, seule ma mort pourrait lui apporter le calme dont il avait besoin. Je l'aimais, ce serait ma dernière preuve d'amour… Et puis, mourir, ce n'était pas si terrible… Juste me laisser aller, pas de souffrance, seulement des regrets… Et puis, dans ce coma magique, qui remarquerait le changement, qui se soucierait de mes pensées, de mon existence même ?

Dehors, Draco devait soit se faire un sang d'encre, ou alors avoir tourné la page… Dans les deux cas, je ne devais pas rester ainsi… Mourir était la meilleure solution, et me permettrait de garder un peu d'honneur s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle je m'accrochais encore. Le reflet l'avait bien comprit, et depuis quelques temps, ses propos s'étaient plus avancés vers la mort, et comment ne plus en avoir peur. Ses mots m'effrayaient et m'attiraient.

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que dans cette obscurité.

Parfois même, je n'en pouvais plus, et me bouchais les oreilles en hurlant. En criant, en appelant mon aimé, tout, plutôt qu'entendre ma propre voix me détruire. Je ne me supportais plus, j'en venais même à mélanger parfois moi et le reflet.

Qui était moi, était ce lui le sortilège, ou moi ? Etais-je les deux, et schizophrène, ou un, et alors lequel ? Je ne savais même plus si je pensais correctement, si je souhaitais penser, si je souhaitais être. Trop de questions, personne pour me rassurer. J'avais peur, très peur.

Je n'étais pas croyant, mais s'il existait seulement un dieu, j'étais prêt à tout lui donner, tout lui céder, pourvu qu'il se taise.

« Harry, tu pleures encore ? Tu n'as rien à regretter… Cela fait des jours que tu es ainsi, ils ont abandonné dehors… Ils pensaient que j'étais un sortilège, dont tu pouvais te débarrasser, mais ils ne sont jamais venus jusqu'ici, ils ne comprendront jamais la vérité… Harry, il n'y a que moi…

-Draco m'aime… Draco m'aime… Draco m'aime.. je répétais, me bouchant les oreilles.

-Il ne t'aime pas… Il a pitié… Pitié de la loque que tu es. Il avait peur avant, quand j'intervenais avec toi… Il ne voulait pas que tu t'énerves plus s'il te quittait… Et maintenant, il a l'occasion de vivre tranquille… Tu l'aimes, fais lui cet ultime cadeau… Abandonne toi à moi, je saurais comment faire… »

Sa voix était si douce, et si coupante. Le contraire de la mienne, terrifiée et tremblante. Cet endroit était mon esprit, inconscient ou conscient, je n'y prêtais pas garde, mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Et le temps passait, et peu à peu, je cédais.

Mourir, ce serait la meilleure solution ? Comme cela, lui aussi disparaîtrait… C'est ce qu'il avait dit, pourquoi me mentirait-il ?

Non, je ne devais pas me laisser faire… Mais… Je ne savais même plus quoi penser, ni même le faire correctement. J'allais mourir, ou alors j'étais coincé ici, pour l'éternité… J'avais cessé de prier à une quelconque amélioration… Tout était noir, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela s'améliore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Puis un jour, alors que je somnolais, profitant de court répit que m'offrait mon double, j'entraperçus des images. Pas des souvenirs, mais plutôt de celles que l'on a lorsque l'on pense rêver mais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elles montraient Draco, allongé contre mon corps, dans l'infirmerie. J'avais l'air de dormir, mais j'étais trop pâle. Presque autant que mon Ange. Lui dormait, pelotonné contre moi, et me serrait le bras à me le broyer. Dans son sommeil, il me suppliait de revenir. Il pleurait, ses yeux étaient rougis, ses cheveux sans soin, et sa tenue, mal agencée…

Ces détails là me mirent les larmes au yeux. Je lui manquais ? Il restait là, à mes côtés. Il me murmurait des mots doux. Il était là. Il m'attendait. Je pleurais, sans honte. Il m'aimait… Il restait à mes côtés, il me suppliait de tenir bon. Parfois, je comprenais quelques mots d'excuses, des promesses d'avenir, et surtout, d'étranges ensembles dont je mis quelques secondes à en comprendre le sens.

« Tu es dans ton esprit, Harry… C'est ton royaume, tu en es le maître, tu dois pouvoir vaincre… »

Il ouvrait alors les yeux, pour voir mon visage endormit, et refermait les yeux, affligé. L'espoir le quittait, lui aussi… Et je voyais dans ses yeux argentés la tristesse profonde et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il m'aimait… J'avais oublié à quel point…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, dans les ténèbres, mon esprit n'avait jamais été aussi clair. Je me perdais en tergiversions alors que le principal était d'une évidence même.

J'aimais Draco, il m'aimait, et pour le revoir, je devais vaincre mon reflet. Je ne devais pas abandonner, et ce serait ma preuve d'amour personnelle.

Je me redressais, incertain, mais le cœur gonflé d'allégresse, et mon reflet me jeta un regard intéressé.

« Tu as repris des couleurs on dirait, tu as pris ta décision ? Tu acceptes de mourir ?

-Jamais ! Ma voix était ferme, et assurée.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-J'aime Draco, et il m'aime ! Je reviendrai près de lui, et je te détruirai !

-Preux chevalier, tu m'effraies… Et peut-on savoir comment ? »

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, il était vrai que la question n'avait pas été étudiée avant… Ou du moins pas par moi.

_« C'est ton royaume, tu en es le maître »_

Je regardais autour de moi. Mon royaume… Mon esprit ? Oui, ces ténèbres, c'était moi… Ma perdition. Gouverné par moi seul… C'est moi qui régit les lois… C'est moi qui choisis… Et pas ce… Sortilège.

S'il était vraiment moi, il devrait pouvoir jouer du lieu, aussi. Mais il n'y faisait rien. Il était dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de mon esprit. Il n'était pas moi. Il était autre. Et s'il n'était pas maître de cet endroit, il ne l'était pas de mon esprit. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était un intrus, un maléfice, un opposant.

Bref, quelqu'un que je devais détruire pour retrouver Draco. Tout était redevenu très clair, pour moi, il me suffirait juste de trouver comment jouer avec ce lieu, pour vaincre.

« Harry, tu restes silencieux, dois-je en déduire que tu ne trouves aucune réponse à ma question ? »

Mais je n'écoutais pas. Je fixais les alentours, réfléchissant déjà à la manière de les manipuler pour qu'ils deviennent une arme. Comment tuer un autre esprit, là était la question ? Je tendis le bras sans direction précise, essayant de me visualiser une épée. Je me disais que dans mon esprit, tout pouvait prendre forme, dès lors que je l'imaginais.

Et comme rien ne réussit au premier coup, ce qui apparut dans ma main fut effectivement une épée, mais si fragile qu'elle se cassa au premier mouvement de poignet que j'opérais. Mon double en fut cependant stupéfait.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire. »

Et d'un nouveau geste, je fit réapparaitre l'épée, me concentrant cette fois ci encore plus sur la solidité qu'elle devrait avoir. Suffisamment pour détruire mon reflet. Et ce dernier recula d'un pas, commençant à comprendre.

« Non… C'est pas possible que tu saches faire ça… Tu devais être affaiblis… Pour ne plus utiliser…

-Et pourtant, je suis toujours là… Tu ne m'as pas assez affaiblis.

-Mais… Tu disparaissais, tu n'avais plus de consistance… C'est pas possible !

-Avec l'amour, tout est possible, Maléfice. »

Tout en parlant, je m'avançais, brandissant l'arme à une main, et devant moi, l'autre reculait, prenant conscience peu à peu de ce qui l'attendait. De l'autre main, mes yeux luisant étrangement, je fis apparaître un mur de pierre juste dans son dos, le bloquant. Et je continuais de m'approcher, comme un félin de sa proie. Il était à présent acculé, le dos contre la paroi glacée, me fixant d'un air que je qualifierais presque d'effrayé.

J'avais repris le dessus. Il pensait m'avoir affaiblit, mais avait oublié qu'ici, j'étais chez moi, j'étais le propriétaire légitime de cet esprit. Et ici, je pouvais faire ce qui bon me semblait… Comme par exemple attacher les poignets de mon reflet par des chaînes incassables. Il sembla d'ailleurs très surpris, et énervé par cette petite initiative.

« Relâches moi ! Je n'ai jamais utilisé de telles méthodes avec toi !

-Oh… Et la destruction par les mots, c'est moins pire ? »

Je disais cela en pointant ma lame juste sous le cou du sortilège. L'impression était des plus étranges. Me voir moi même dans cette situation me dérangeait, j'avais l'impression de vouloir me tuer… Pas suicider, non… Tuer l'autre, moi.

Voir mes yeux en face de moi, imaginer leur souffrance et leur mort prochaine… Je n'aimais pas cela… Je ne pourrai pas le faire… Il aurait fallut qu'il change… D'apparence.

Une nouvelle idée germa dans mon esprit, encore plus diabolique que les autres, et d'un claquement de doigts, je maquillais grossièrement l'apparence de mon ancien bourreau. Ses traits se déformèrent jusqu'à acquérir une laideur inimaginable, son visage formant un manque d'harmonie presque parfait, qui eut été risible dans d'autres circonstances. Mais moi, je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Pas quand j'allait tuer un homme. Un ersatz, une forme spectrale ayant envahi mon esprit, certes, mais homme tout de même.

De nouveau, il se mit à me cracher des insultes, et à se débattre, devinant bien que j'avais fait quelque chose à son visage et à son corps. L'espace d'une seconde, la pensée que je pourrais le détruire d'un simple claquement de doigt m'effleura l'esprit, mais je la refoulais immédiatement. Il me fallait rester concentré pour garder toutes ces choses créées dans leur état de nature, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire disparaître l'Autre éternellement. Mon inconscient reviendrait un jour me torturer.

Non, il me fallait l'éradiquer maintenant. D'un coup. Net, précis.

Net comme le tranchant de cette lame.

J'écartais le fer de la chair de mon ennemi, le regardant cette fois ci droit dans les yeux. Je m'étais toujours demandé l'origine réelle de la notion de courage… En réalité, il ne s'agit que de l'inconscience pure… Celle de ne pas penser à ce qu'il adviendra du futur… Celle qui consiste à seulement agir… Sans réfléchir.

Celle qui me poussa à abattre ma lame sur ma victime, dont les yeux verts ne témoignaient plus qu'une haine sans précédent.

Et le cou fut tranché, net. D'un seul coup, comme s'il n'y avait eut aucune résistance… Mais en même temps, qu'attendre d'autre d'un Maléfice.

Celui ci resta debout quelques secondes, fixant la lame d'un air éberlué, comme si le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté. Puis ses orbes remontèrent vers moi, et de vert elles passèrent à rouge.

Ce que je voyais devant mes yeux dépassait de loin l'entente humain. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de nos deux corps, je sentais seulement le battement irrégulier du sang le long de mes tempes, tandis que devant moi, le Maléfice prenait lentement, mais sûrement, l'apparence de Lord Voldemort, mais étrangement de plus en plus transparent. Comme si le fait de reprendre son apparence normale le condamnait à disparaître.

Les pupilles devinrent fentes, la peau hâlée se changea en albâtre, et le reflet déguisé redevint mon plus grand ennemi, celui que je haïssais le plus au monde, et dont je venais de comprendre le dernier méfait.

En mourant, ce sortilège de magie noire qui avait manqué de me tuer, n'était qu'une sorte de poison, destiné à me détruire… En usant de la plus fine et délicate des armes… L'amour que je portais à Draco. Le silence autour de nous fut interrompu par un long hurlement s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'il devenait aussi transparent qu'un voile.

Le mur et les chaînes disparurent, et mon épée avec. Il fut libre de ses mouvements, et tenta de s'avancer vers moi. Il tendit le bras, ongles acérés, et ce dernier me traversa le torse, comme s'il eut été du vent. Voldemort hurla de plus belle, sans autre but aucun que me témoigner de sa colère.

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus, témoin affable de cette horreur qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. En effet, depuis son apparition, une douleur fulgurante me traversait de part en part. Mais elle ne provenait pas de ma cicatrice, non, non… Elle venait du cou. De l'endroit exact où j'avais frappé l'Autre…. Comme si je m'étais moi même tranché la gorge. Et j'avais mal. Si mal qu'à mon tour, je me mis à hurler, avec une seule pensée en tête.

_Au secours, Dray !!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ouvrant les yeux d'un bloc, mes membres toujours entravés par les sortilèges, et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que hurler, comme quiconque le ferait en sortant du plus sordide de vos délires. Devant mes yeux encore s'étalait l'image de Voldemort hurlant et disparaissant en même temps, s'évaporant dans les airs tandis que la douleur augmentait exponentiellement.

C'en devenait intolérable, et je criais, je hurlais, même dans la réalité. Même quand je m'aperçus que j'étais réveillé, que j'étais à l'infirmerie, et que je n'avais mal nulle part, sauf une migraine.

Non, je continuais de crier, les yeux révulsés, sans me préoccuper de l'air qui me manquait, des larmes qui ruisselaient de nouveau, ou même de la présence de l'infirmière à mes côtés, qui était arrivée sitôt mon réveil, et qui à présent tentait de me faire ravaler de force une potion.

Le liquide âcre et chaud coula le long de ma gorge. Je voulus vomir et toussais, mais ma position m'empêchait tout reflux et je fus contraint de tout avaler. Et instantanément, je me tus, mon corps entier s'alourdissant et ne répondant plus au moindre de mes ordres. Une potion de Sommeil, voilà ce qu'elle m'avait administré.

Et je ne pouvais pas lutter… Pourtant, j'aurais dû leur dire… J'avais réussis… J'avais vaincu…

Mais je sombrais avant même de pouvoir dire un mot cohérent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Je flottais. J'étais dans notre couloir. Celui de notre chambre, à Draco et à moi. Tout semblait réel, et pourtant, je savais que je rêvais. Je glissais jusque le tableau abritant notre antre, et après une hésitation, en traversais le seuil, aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air._

_A l'intérieur, la lune brillait, comme le soir de notre rupture. Mais ce soir, elle me semblait plus clémente, plus douce, moins agressive. Et lui aussi était là. Mon Ange, mon Amour. Assit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Je m'approchais._

_Il faisait pitié à voir, vraiment. Ses traits si purs et si droits étaient émaciés, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours… D'immense cernes bleutés trônaient sous ses yeux éteints, et comme je l'avais déjà vu la dernière fois, il ne soignait plus sa coiffure. Ses mains devant lui, paume tournées vers le haut, semblaient mendier quelque chose, mais il ne disait rien, les regardait simplement, avant de relever de temps à autre le visage vers la fenêtre, admirant le paysage nocturne._

_Il ne me voyait pas. J'étais juste devant lui, à genoux pour me mettre à son niveau, et il ne me voyait pas. Alors je jetais un coup d'œil à ses poignets. Et ce que j'y vis me fis l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur._

_Des estafilades. Des coupures, volontaires, sans nul doute, s'étendaient sur chacun de ses poignets, marbrant sa belle peau diaphane. Certaines semblaient même très récentes, elles saignaient encore un peu. Quelques minutes, tout au plus._

_A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Avait-il perdu l'espoir pour être aussi triste ?Pourtant je ne tarderai pas à me réveiller… Il fallait qu'il vienne me voir, qu'il me réveille… Oui, il le devait.. Je secouais ma main devant ses yeux, tentant de capter son regard. Mais il ne voyais rien, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent seulement pour murmurer un atroce._

_« Tu me manques… »_

_J'avais envie de lui crier que j'étais là, qu'il devait dormir, se reposer, que j'allais bien, que tout irait mieux, maintenant… Je voulais lui parler, lui dire que je l'aimais, et l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… je voulais le rassurer, faire en sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète plus jamais de rien._

_Mais il ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Alors je fis l'ultime test. Peut être pourrait-il me sentir ? J'avais peu d'espoir._

_J'approchais ma main de la sienne, me concentrant au maximum pour devenir plus consistant, pour qu'il puisse reconnaître ma présence…Nos doigts se frôlèrent._

_Il cilla, et sursauta. Je réitérais mon geste, allant même jusqu'à poser ma paume toute entière sur la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et je jubilais. Il me sentais ! Ca avait l'air d'être faible, mais il me sentait ! Il regardait sa main d'un air ébahi, et murmura, incertain._

_« Harry ? »_

_Ma main appuya plus fortement sur la sienne. Il sourit, soulagé, et je vis ses yeux gris s'illuminer de larmes._

_« C'est toi… Tu me manques, tu sais… Je t'aime… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Dis moi que tu vas te réveiller, dis le moi, je t'en supplies »_

_Nouvelle pression sur sa paume, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses pommettes. Il avait l'air heureux. Tant mieux. Je m'autorisais un sourire, et voulus m'approcher, dans le but de l'embrasser, de retrouver ce contact si spécial entre nos lèvres…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais je ne rencontrais rien. Rien sauf de l'air, et un plafond d'un blanc lumineux. L'infirmerie. Evidemment.

J'étais réveillé. Et apparemment, il faisait bien jour maintenant. J'avais la gorge sèche, et une migraine omniprésente. Un simple regard m'apprit que Pomfresh était non loin de moi, concoctant une potion. Et je murmurais, d'une voix abîmée par les cris.

« C'est fini… »

Elle releva la tête vers moi, surprise, avant de se mettre à remercier des milliers de saint dont j'ignorais jusque l'existence, et se précipita vers moi en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre.

« Il s'est réveillé !! Merlin, Harry Potter s'est réveillé !! »

Et une tête blonde bien connue de surgir de derrière les rideaux blancs, me sautant dessus sans attendre. J'eu à peine le temps de prononcer un faible « Dra…. » que déjà mes lèvres étaient saisies pour un fougueux baiser dont je lui laissais volontiers la domination, me perdant dans un océan de sensations que je croyais bien à un moment ne jamais retrouver.

Mais notre baiser, comme tout, eut une fin, et je maudis comme jamais le sortilège d'Entrave qui m'empêchait d'enlacer mon amoureux. Lui rayonnait, malgré son teint blafard, il me souriait, comme si ce baiser lui avait redonné toute sa vigueur, et sa joie de vivre.

« Tu es de retour ! »

Et il m'embrassa de nouveau, sous le regard mi attendrit, mi gêné de l'infirmière, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Tu l'as vaincu ? me demanda-t-il, une fois nos lèvres séparées.

-Je pense… »

Pomfresh vit là une merveilleuse occasion pour s'incruster, et s'approcha en énonçant clairement, sur un ton des plus professionnel et n'admettant aucune répartie :

« Mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve, c'est pour cela que nous allons garder Monsieur Potter quelques jours encore sous Entrave afin de s'assurer que le maléfice est bien dissous. Vous pourrez en profiter pour parler… »

Draco, qui, à présent, avait saisit ma main en regardant l'adulte, hocha la tête d'un air déçu, mais me jeta un regard confiant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel patient, mais à son expression, il paraissait prêt à attendre des années si je pouvais encore rester près de lui. L'infirmière nous laissa seul, prétextant d'autres patients à visiter, et partit, non sans avoir laissé une panoplie de potion à me faire absorber.

Mon petit ami s'allongea alors confortablement contre moi, allongé sur le lit, ma main dans la sienne, et sa tête sur mon épaule, et entreprit alors de me raconter son point de vue de toute l'histoire…

* * *

**_Voilààà !_**

**_Vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je bats des records de longévité ? Je m'étonne moi même, pourvu que je tienne le rythme !_**

**_De toute façon, le bac est finiiiiii ! Je devrais être plus disponible ! Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos pensées, conseils, questions… Normalement, je vous répondrai, et si je ne le fais pas, c'est que la réponse viendra avec la suite ;)_**

**_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, et remarquez que la fin n'est pas trop, trop sadique… Juste un tit peu, je fais des progrès !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


	4. By His Side

**_Voici la suite, et la fin de Blessures ! Une mini fic, comme prévue, de quatre chapitres, qui, j'espère, vous auront plût tout du long !_**

**_Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, l'expérience m'apprend désormais que très peu sont ceux qui lisent avec attention cette partie._**

**_Je renouvelle donc seulement le rating M, pour une raison citronnée demandée !_**

**_" L'amour n'est que le roman du coeur, c'est le plaisir qui en est l'histoire. "_**

**_Beaumarchais_**

* * *

« Laisse moi parler, Harry. Ne m'interrompt pas, et laisse moi t'expliquer ce que j'ai vu, moi. Ce qui t'es arrivé, et les effets que cela a produit. N'interviens pas, j'en ai tout aussi besoin que toi. Je dois mettre des mots sur ces dernières semaines, tu dois te rendre compte de la vérité. Alors tais toi, et laisse moi juste parler. Je ne parlerai pas méchamment, j'essayerai d'être le plus objectif possible. Je veux seulement que tu saches que je t'aime. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime, toujours, et pour l'éternité. Et tout ceci ne serait jamais allé si loin si justement, je ne t'avais pas aimé…

Mais voilà, je t'aime. Tu m'es indispensable. Et déjà, à cette époque où Voldemort était encore en vie, où notre relation était fragile et incertaine, encore la proie d'horrible rumeurs, je t'aimais. C'était ténu, faible, mais je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Bien sûr, cela m'a effrayé, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant la Bataille Finale. Tu le disais toi même, entre nous, au départ, ce n'était que sexuel. Une relation passionnée, sans prise de tête, sans soucis. Le rêve, n'est ce pas ? Sauf que les problèmes existaient déjà, dans mon cœur. Et dans le tien, m'avais tu avoué plus tard. Je ne voulais déjà plus te quitter, et savoir la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres planer de plus en plus près de toi, m'effrayait inexorablement.

Je voulais fuir, je voulais t'emmener avec moi, te sauver, te faire oublier jusque ta propre identité, pourvu que les autres le fassent aussi et te laissent en paix. J'étais le témoin privilégié de ton désarroi, de tes peines, de tes peurs. Entre les draps, tu étais si transparent, si fragile. J'avais peur de te briser. Je te savais combatif, mais je craignais que cela ne suffise pas. Alors j'assistais à tes crises d'angoisse, à tes peur, et je te serrais contre moi. Ou alors je te faisais l'amour, pour te faire oublier toute cette horreur.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ceci que tu t'es aperçus de mes sentiments, n'est ce pas ? J'étais trop différent du connard que tu connaissais. Le masque tombait, et je ne faisais rien pour le rattraper. J'étais tout aussi nu que toi, et je pense que ta faiblesse avait entraîné la mienne. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier qu'elles ne soient pas pour notre perte commune.

Lorsque je t'embrassais, te caressais, t'enlaçais, dans la pénombre de la chambre, je te témoignais tout mon amour, et tu le comprenais. Nul besoin de mots alors, mon amour. Tu étais là, et demain était un luxe que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre. Pas de superflus alors, seulement du concret. Ton sexe en moi, ma langue dans ta bouche, nos yeux ancrés, des gestes uniquement, mais qui symbolisaient tout.

Nus, tremblants comme des enfants, la veille de la Guerre, je t'avais ouvert mon cœur. Et tu l'avais pris, sans pitié, tu t'en étais emparé, et d'un baiser, tu m'as promis d'en prendre soin. Tu ne me l'as jamais rendu, tu le savais ? Et quoi qu'il arrive, Harry, ne le fait jamais.

Tu te souviens de la bataille, je pense qu'il est inutile de te la narrer. Comment expliquer de toute façon le sang, les sorts qui fusent de partout, sans destination précise, les cris qui se perdent dans les ténèbres, et ces rires… Des mangemorts surgissant par dizaines, des forces inconnus. Tu étais notre seul espoir, nous tombions, tous, un à un, dans la terre sèche et rouge d'hémoglobine, nous pleurions, implorions Merlin, et tuions ceux qui passaient sous notre main. Nous sommes cette nuit tous devenus des meurtriers, et seul toi pouvait arrêter ce carnage.

Et tu es arrivé face au Lord. Vous avez échangés quelques mots, il essayait de te déstabiliser. Moi je te regardais, tout simplement. Je m'assurais que personne ne te jetais de sortilège par surprise . Mais il apparaissait que Voldemort cherchait une victoire totale, en face à face. Vous vous êtes donc affrontés. Je ne me souviens même plus du temps que vous avez passé à vous battre, mais une erreur de sa part, une ouverture dans ses sorts, t'a permit de venir à bout de cet homme. Mais avant de mourir, au moment où le rayon vert le touchait, il a eu le temps de te jeter une nouvelle malédiction.

Oui Harry, cette malédiction.

Tu es tombé. Inanimé. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur à ce moment là… Le fier Draco Malfoy, pleurait et hurlait comme une fillette, pour que l' on te sauve. Et quand ce fut fait, je suis partis avec toi et Rogue à l'infirmerie. Les autres terminaient le combat. Nous t'avons installé un lit.

Et c'est là que tout a commencé.

Le premier jour, tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, même pas un mouvement. Tes amis, Ron et Hermione, venaient souvent. Ils avaient eux aussi été blessé, comme moi à la jambe, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Tu étais notre espoir, nous te veillions. Et le deuxième jour, tu as ouvert les yeux.

J'ai eu peur à ce moment là. Parce que je L'ai vu. Tes yeux étaient devenus rouges. Comme les Siens. Et tu as commencé à te débattre, à chercher ta baguette, à hurler. Nous avons eu du mal à te contenir, et nous voyions que la folie te prenait. Mais nous ne comprenions pas… Nous ne savions pas. Maintenant, j'ai appris que Rogue déjà cherchait l'origine de cette crise dans le sort reçus, mais il ne trouvait à ce moment là rien. Nous t'avons alors immobilisés avec le sort d'Entrave, celui que tu avais aujourd'hui. Le même. Seul Ron était présent, il était effrayé, je te l'assure, c'en était presque pitoyable.

Mais je n'étais pas mieux, alors passons.

Le troisième jour, tu t'es calmé. Mais tes pupilles restaient de grenat. C'était L'Autre qui était là. Il s'est mit à nous parler, à nous menacer, à nous prévenir qu'il te détruirait. Il s'est directement adressé à moi. Il me disait qu'il me rendrait fou, qu'il m'écraserait, et que ce serait ma punition pour avoir renié les Mangemorts… Mon sort ne m'intéressait pas, tu le sais bien… Mais l'entendre de ta bouche, même si ce n'était pas exactement toi, c'était comme des lames plongées dans mon cœur. Et plus les heures passaient, plus tes propos devenaient cohérents, fondés, comme si c'était vraiment toi qui parlait.

Tes mimiques réapparaissaient, tes expressions personnelles revenaient. Tu usais même du « Mon Ange » avec moi. Et j'avais mal, si mal. Mais je me taisais, il ne fallait pas que je montre au sortilège qu'il pouvait m'atteindre. Mon parrain cherchait une solution, mais plus les heures passaient, plus je m'inquiétais. Toi même, je me questionnais, où étais tu passé ? Je me demandais si tu reviendrais un jour… Cela a duré pendant encore deux jours. Hermione est passée te voir, tu t'es montré très cordial avec elle. Comme si tu souhaitais cacher ton état.

Le sixième jour, toi, tu t'es réveillé. Tes yeux sont redevenus ceux que j'aimais, et tu m'as regardé, l'air embrumé. Tu avais l'air si perdu, et au moment où tu m'as vus, tu as souris… Un beau sourire, digne des anges.

Au moment où je l'ai aperçu, je me suis promis de taire cette autre facette de toi, cette malédiction. On trouverait un moyen, disait Severus. Et tu ne t'en apercevais pas. De plus tes pouvoirs en ces moments là étaient énormes. Même Dumbledore les craignait, il ne venait plus aussi souvent qu'au début. Tu m'as demandé ce qui s'était passé, je t'ai parlé de délire, de mauvais sort, mais pas de l'Autre.

Le lendemain, tu sortais de l'infirmerie, avec la promesse d'y retourner si tu ne te sentais pas bien.

L'école a mit du temps à retrouver un court normal, et pendant cette période, tu restais toi même, si bien que j'ai cru quelques jours que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles.

Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

C'était un soir. Nous étions ensemble, bien, nus dans ton lit, nous nous retrouvions à notre manière. Je t'aimais, et ne craignais plus de te l'avouer. Et puis, je ne sais plus tellement comment c'est arrivé, mais tu t'es énervé. Nous nous sommes disputés. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Non, bien entendu, l'autre avait prit ton corps, déjà. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçus, il avait les mêmes yeux que toi. Il s'était habitué à ton enveloppe charnelle. Le premier coup tomba, sur ma joue. Trop choqué, je n'ai pas répliqué, je t'ai regardé, et je l'ai vue.

Une lueur de folie. La même que dans les yeux de grenat. Il était là.

Il m'a agrippé le poignet, et a commencé à me frapper. Il m'a immobilisé, a insonorisé la chambre, l'a verrouillée, et le calvaire a commencé. Tout y est passé. Les sortilèges, les coups, et même les lacérations. Je criais, je te demandais de te réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait.

Ce soir là, je me suis évanouit, par la douleur, par la peine, et par tes regards. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Mais cela ne s'est pas arrêté ainsi. Le lendemain, en me réveillant, j'ai camouflé mes blessures, mais pris quelques potions pour masquer la douleur, et je t'ai réveillé, tremblant. Tu ne te souvenait de rien. Pur, innocent, tu ne te doutais pas de la vérité. Et je ne voulais rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant, non, il ne fallait pas.

Alors j'ai décidé d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Tu étais fragile, la moindre colère te transformait, je l'appris au fil des jours. Alors je restais proche de toi, je m'arrangeais pour être toujours la victime de tes coups, pour que les autres ne reçoivent rien, et ne fassent rien qui puissent te mettre au courant.

Blaise par exemple. Lorsqu'il a joué ce mauvais coup à Neville, tu as voulu le frapper. Merlin, ce jour là, tu étais en pétard, vraiment ! Heureusement, j'étais dans le coin, et j'ai réussis à dévier tes coups… Je les endurais, moi, mais paradoxalement, toi, tu les avais vu, et tu cherchais à en savoir plus, n'est ce pas ? Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais vraiment rien te raconter. Tu devais ignorer la vérité.

Une fois même, tu avais essayé de me violer tellement ta haine était grande. Ce jour la, tu étais jaloux, à tel point que tu as gravé ces mots « A moi » sur mes reins, pendant l'acte.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, tu n'étais pas fautif. Je surveillais seulement le sortilège, je regardais sans cesse tes yeux, je te suivais sans cesse. Même Dumbledore s'est inquiété de la situation… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Nous cherchions un moyen, une origine au sortilège, mais rien ne venait. Severus cherchait, jour et nuit, mais rien.

Et puis il y a eut ce soir. Ce soir où toi, tu m'a giflé. Cette nuit où tu a osé lever la main sur moi. Je savais que tu étais toi même, c'est pourquoi j'ai été si choqué. Je faisais tout pour te protéger, pour préserver ta pureté, et toi, en échange, tu t'avérais capable de la même chose que la malédiction… Non, vraiment, sur ce coup là, j'ai été blessé, encore plus que par les coups.

Tu m'as fais mal, tu m'as broyé le cœur, d'une simple claque. Tu as réussis à me faire perdre le contrôle, moi même. Et c'est là que je t'ai laissé partir. J'ai beaucoup regretté mon geste, après cette nuit là, mais je n'y pouvais plus rien. Tu étais allé trop loin, et tu savais que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, c'était une grave atteinte envers moi.

Le lendemain, je t'ai vu avoir cette discussion avec tes amis. Je t'ai vu, au loin, j'ai compris à quel point tu étais anéantis. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je crois que Ron se doutait de quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas certain. Je sais seulement qu'Hermione a beaucoup pleuré après ton départ.

Tu te souviens aussi de l'épisode avec le petit Serpentard ? Sais tu pourquoi je restais vraiment près de lui ? Il avait tout vu une fois. Il t'avait surpris me frappant. Ce garçon a une âme de Gryffondor, il voulait aller tout répéter au Directeur. Mais il ne pouvait lui non plus rien faire. Je crois qu'il était amoureux de moi, alors il s'est imaginé pouvoir me protéger après notre rupture en restant à mes côtés. Je lui disais bien que je n'en avais pas besoin qu'il risquait sa vie… Mais il n'écoutait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, je voulais te retrouver… Mais j'avais si mal…

Et je t'ai vu, quelques minutes plus tard alors que je descendais les escaliers vers la Grande Salle. J'étais avec lui, et à peine mon regard a croisé le tien, j'ai compris qu'il y aurait un grand problème. Parce qu'avant, mon amour pouvait te retenir de me frapper trop fort, mais là, il n'y avait plus que haine pure… Tu m'as fais réellement peur, en cette seconde, Harry.

Tu t'es approché, tu as descendu quelques marches, jusqu'à notre niveau, et, sans prévenir, tu as saisis Peter –Le Serpentard de troisième année- et tu as voulus le frapper. Il s'est débattu, je suis intervenu et tu l'a lâché. Tout le monde nous voyait, tous les élèves assistaient à notre altercation. Mais tu ne t'arrêtais pas. Tu as commencé à m'insulter, de cette voix qui n'était pas la tienne, et, alors que je voulais t'entraîner vers un coin plus tranquille, tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers.

Ce n'est pas tant la douleur que la peur qui m'a fait m'évanouir, après. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, à l'infirmerie, tu « tais retourné dans ton dortoir, et Severus était à mon chevet, m'annonçant qu'il y avait bien un moyen pour te sauver… Mais je me suis rendormis avant d'en savoir plus.

Et quand j'ai émergé une nouvelle fois, c'était pour te voir, criant et reniant totalement la vérité… Tu broyais ma main, c'était cela qui m'avait réveillé. Et j'ai juste eut le temps de te voir t'évanouir lorsque j'ai compris que tu savais la vérité, en apercevant la photo de Crivey… Je m'en veux Harry, tu sais… J'aurais voulus que tu l'apprennes autrement… Tes cris étaient si déchirants… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Après… Ils t'on emmenés dans un lit, à l'écart des autres. Et ton calvaire a commencé. Ils t'avaient entravés, et préparé une panoplie de potions à te faire ingérer dès ton réveil. Il avait été décidé que le meilleur moyen de détruire le Sortilège, était de te forcer à le vaincre, en utilisant la force de ton esprit. J'ai eu du mal à y croire… Pour un humain, même sorcier, manipuler son propre esprit relève de la prouesse technique… Tu étais certes le Survivant, le Sauveur, mon amant… Mais tu n'étais pas un Dieu… Je craignais que tu n'en réchappe pas.

Mais j'avais confiance en toi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Et dans les premiers temps, je restais près de ton lit, j'aménageais même un petit coin pour moi, pour me permettre de rester à tes côtés. De temps à autres, Severus venait, et s'assurait de mon confort. Avant de t'évanouir, tu l'avais méchamment griffé, il semble toujours t'en tenir rigueur, d'ailleurs…

A un moment, j'avais quitté l'infirmerie, souhaitant me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et c'est ce moment là que tu choisis pour te réveiller…Seul Severus était là, et quand je suis revenu, je n'ai pu qu'entrapercevoir tes yeux verts avant que tu ne sombres réellement dans cet affreux coma…

Me raconteras-tu ce qui s'est passé en toi, pendant ces semaines ? Car tu es bien resté deux semaines endormi, le savais-tu ? Moi, la première semaine, je ne t'ai plus quitté. J'avais peur désormais que tu ne te réveilles lorsque je partais. Je ne mangeais presque plus, je somnolais seulement. Je t'attendais, désespérément.

J'avais foi en toi, mais je craignais le Sortilège. Il pouvait te faire tant de mal ! Et de jours en jours, je te voyais perdre des forces, je te sentais mourir à mes côtés. Je ne perdais pas espoir, mais celui ci s'amenuisait de jours en jours… Je restais désormais souvent allongé à tes côtés, essayant de te soutenir moralement, de te donner des conseils… Les as-tu seulement entendu ?

Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore a réussit à me convaincre de retourner dormir dans mon dortoir. Il m'assurait qu'il me préviendrait dès que tu ouvrirais l'œil. Les premiers temps, je ne quittais ton chevet que quelques heures, pour faire bonne figure. Mais je refusais toujours de manger… Je n'avais pas faim, alors que je te voyais si faible !

Et puis à un moment, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, tu as semblé reprendre du poil de la bête. C'était il y a deux jours. Lorsque j'ai vu tes joues retrouver leur couleur habituelle, j'ai manqué de sauter de joie. Cela signifiait que tu reprenais confiance en toi, que tu retrouvais ta rage de vaincre si caractéristique ! J'étais si heureux, Harry ! Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu te réveille dans l'heure !

Mais bien sûr, tu n'en a rien fait, et le temps est repassé, beaucoup plus lentement. La nuit, je retournais dans mon dortoir et… Mes marques sur les poignets ? Oh, tu les as donc vu…

C'était quelques jours après le début de ton coma… Moi aussi j'ai eu une phase sombre, une phase où l'espoir était tellement ténu que je n'employais plus que le conditionnel pour parler du futur. La nuit d'avant ton réveil également, je me suis mutilé. Je trouvais que c'était long, trop long, et même si tu avais l'air d'aller mieux, je voyais d'étranges marques apparaître sur ton corps, et surtout sur ton cou.

Mais ça va mieux maintenant, alors laisse moi continuer… Tu sais, justement, cette nuit là, j'étais retourné dans mon dortoir… Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je me concentrais encore sur la douleur que je ressentais aux poignets, et au cœur, quand soudain… Je t'ai sentis… C'était sans doute qu'un rêve, mais j'ai sentis quelque chose me frôler la main… Je crois bien que c'était toi… Oui ? C'était ça ? Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir… Immédiatement, j'ai sauté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Tu dormais toujours, mais d'après l'infirmière, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure. C'était ce matin que tu as ouvert les yeux… Et c'est aujourd'hui que je peux t'embrasser et te dire à quel point je t'aime Harry James Potter ! »

Enfin il se tut, ses mains ne cessant pourtant pas de caresser les cheveux sombres de son vis à vis. Et le vis à vis en question, c'était moi. Moi qui fixais mon Draco d'un air ému, attendrit, mais également triste. Moi qui comprenais à peine tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer, par amour pour moi. Moi qui prenais conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments. Et Moi qui ne pouvais pas bouger, alors que je souhaitais plus que tout l'enlacer et lui faire l'amour avec douceur et frénésie. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, aussi, je me contentais seulement de parler, la voix tremblante, mais néanmoins claire.

« Il est partit… C'était une séquelle à Voldemort, sa dernière signature… Mais je l'ai détruit. C'est finit… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, je l'ai détruit…Embrasses moi s'il te plait…. »

Les yeux gris de Draco se plissèrent suit à un sourire attendrit, et il accéda sans la moindre réticence à ma demande. Pour mon plus grand plaisir alors nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, et comme la première fois, je sentis ce vertige si grisant me prendre au niveau de l'estomac. Ses baisers avaient toujours sut me faire perdre la tête. Ne pouvant bouger, je le laissais totalement maître de la situation, ce qui semblait l'exciter lui aussi énormément. Bientôt nos langues se joignirent , et je pu pleinement profiter de son goût si prenant.

J'avais envie de lui, bien entendu, mais en même temps, je ne voulais plus brusquer les choses entre nous. De nous deux, c'était lui qui avait été le plus blessé. Je voulais aller à son rythme, je lui devais tant de choses… Il était mon tout, mon point d'appui, comme j'étais son grain de folie… Je ne pouvais plus le blesser, et encore moins le laisser souffrir. Alors, comme quelques jours auparavant je criais « Non, non », cette fois ci, je lui confiais, comme une promesse :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Il eut un nouveau sourire contre ma bouche, et s'écarta quelque peu, me laissant me plonger dans ses orbes de mercure.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry… Et sans ce sortilège d'entrave, je serais déjà en train de te faire crier ces mêmes mots beaucoup plus crûment…

-Si tu veux vraiment le faire, enlève le sort… répliquais-je, le regard assombrit par le désir.

-Hummmm… Vais accéder à ta demande ? Je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts…

-Si pour être unis à toi, je n'ai que ça comme punition, je l'accepte immédiatement ! Dray, s'il te plait ! »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de happer mes lèvres de nouveau, de façon cette fois ci beaucoup plus sensuelle, dans le but évident d'attiser mon envie. Et j'étais tellement pris dans cet échange que je ne remarquais même pas ma soudaine mobilité. En fait, je ne m'en aperçus réellement que lorsque mes mains vinrent fourrager dans ses cheveux, savourant leur contact si soyeux.

Enfin, pour l'heure, ils étaient plus emmêlés qu'autre chose, et il serait mentir que de dire que mon petit ami était au top de la séduction. Mais même avec des cernes, le visage creusé et les cheveux imparfaits, je l'aimais toujours autant. Et je tentais tant bien que mal de le lui prouver, allant caresser la peau de son dos par dessous sa chemise.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ici, Harry ?

-Seulement si toi, tu le veux…

-Alors prépares toi à crier. »

Et toute l'heure qui suivit, il accomplit son idée… Merveilleusement bien, je dois l'avouer. Ses caresses se firent de flammes, son désir de fer et ses lèvres de luxure. Si bien que lorsqu'il me prit en bouche, je crus que j'allais exploser tellement cette sensation, pourtant connue, était grisante et magnifique. Mais de toute façon, tout en lui était magnifique. Je l'aimais.

Et voir cette vision de lui, penché au dessus de mon érection, ses lèvres glissant dessus comme sur une sucette, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je le prévins que j'allais jouir, et il me lâcha juste avant le point de non retour. Mais ce fut pour pousser encore plus loin le plaisir.

Après une brève préparation, car je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il se glissa enfin en moi, et je soupirais de bien être. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la douleur, mais j'étais si heureux de l'avoir en moi, d'être enfin complet, que je n'y prêtais plus garde… Et je me concentrais seulement sur le bonheur qu'il me procurait, ses coups de reins s'intensifiant à chaque aller retour. Je m'abreuvais de ses gémissements, et les lui rendais au centuple, sans aucune honte ou pensée que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre. Nous étions dans notre monde, où nous seul existions.

Et c'est dans notre monde que nous atteignîmes le septième ciel, moi me répandant entre nous, et lui en moi dans un gémissement rauque qui ressemblait à mon prénom.

Et quand nos regards se croisèrent, encore voilés par l'orgasme, je lui souris, lui promettant encore une fois tout mon amour pour lui.

Je ne dis pas que la reconstruction sera facile, que tout sera effacé comme un chaudron avec le sortilège de _Recurvite_. Mais nous ferons tout pour que tout aille mieux, qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de malentendu… Et pour qu'enfin, nous vivions heureux.

Sans craindre d'employer le futur pour parler de l'avenir.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Toujours étrange d'écrire « Fin » après une fic… Mais bon, il le faut bien._**

**_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire, moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Maintenant, j'attend avec impatience vos questions, impressions et demandes en mariages !_**

**_Je me concentre maintenant sur mes deux fictions en cours avant d'en entamer une autre, mais rassurez vous, j'ai encore plein d'idées !_**

**_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont, et autrement, bonne journée !_**

**_Hanakaya_**


End file.
